


Chuck Finley, Electrician

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Aliases, Costume Kink, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries out yet another Chuck Finley alias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck Finley, Electrician

Sam took a swig out of his beer.  He leaned down in his chair in his girlfriend's house and tied up his workman's boots.  He stood up and put on a tool belt.  Finally he put a white helmet on his head.  He walked to a full length mirror.

Sam examined himself in the mirror closely.  He looked at his white t-shirt and made sure it looked worn--the fabric was bunched over in places.  There were hints of pit stains under the shirt--not too huge to warrant an appearance in a deodorant commercial, but not too small or nonexistent.  He observed his khakis: they, too, appeared to be worn with folds in the fabric and little splotches of oil near the bottom of the pants.  The workman's boots were scuffed and so worn the brand name on the tongue of the shoes were nearly unreadable.  He adjusted his tool belt to make sure it fit snugly around his waist.  He adjusted the helmet so it looked centered on his head.  He stood one more time still in front of the mirror to examine his alias. 

When he was satisfied with how his alias looked he opened up a pocket in his khakis and pulled out a business card that read "CHUCK FINLEY, ELECTRICIAN," complete with fake address, phone number and a 1960s-style drawing of a light bulb dressed as an electrician.  He presented the business card to the mirror as if the mirror was one of his targets.

"Chuck Finley."

He paused for a moment.  He threw down the business card. 

"No, the business cards shouldn't be in my khakis.  They should be in my belt."

Sam moved the remaining business cards from his khaki pocket to an empty pocket in his tool belt.  He fastened the belt pocket.  He paused, then opened the pocket with the business cards in it.  Another business card was pulled out and presented to the mirror.

"Chuck Finley."

He smiled.

"I heard the wiring in your home does not conform to the standards approved by the Department of Environmental Resources Management of Miami-Dade County."  
 _  
_He paused.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to come inside and inspect the wiring."

He paused again.

"I know the Department was supposed to call you yesterday to let you know I was going to come by your home.  Maybe you missed the call.  Did you check your answering machine?  How about your cell phone?"

A pause. 

"You did?  I guess they forgot to call you, but I have to check the wiring in your home today or DERM is going to throw me out onto the streets.  The last thing I want to be is homeless in Miami walking up and down Biscayne Boulevard."

He walked to the mirror as if it was trying to restrict him from entering a home.  After a short period, he stopped.

"And scene."

He walked back to his table, where he has a list of aliases written out on a piece of paper.  He took a swig of beer and examined the list again.

"Let's see...Chuck Finley the caterer, Chuck Finley the plumber, Chuck Finley the traveling mechanic...next is Chuck Finley the locksmith.  I'll have to go back to the garage to get the right tools to practice with.  But first, I'll finish up my beer."


End file.
